klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Czesc
czesc - pierwsze w historii duże na żywo Klocucha późno w środku nocy 10-11 maja 2017 roku. Zapis lajwa był dostępny na kanale przez ok pół godziny, lecz został usunięty lub ustawiony na prywatny. Poprzedzał go krótki test streama. Na istniejącym reuploadzie początek trochę się skaszanił i 100% na żywa się nie nagrało. Kolejne na żywa, które odbyły się w następnych dniach: zobaczymy co robimy oraz wyscigi, aż uznał, że trochę za dużo tego na żywo. Ich zapisy nie były usuwane. Wersja mp3 do słuchania: (klik) Lajw testowy Na szybkim, parominutowym lajwie testowym ok. 23:00 Klocuch pytał się o jakiś swój film. Zapis był dostępny przez bardzo krótki czas. Kilka, kilkanaście minut później nastąpił właściwy, ok. godzinny stream. Streszczenie według użytkownika Rilekt: "Serwus... Cześć cześć.. Coś wam powiem tutaj w tajemnicy. Cześć, cześć. Chciałem się was coś zapytać bo szukam jednego filmu i nie mogę go znleźć szukam mojego filmu, bo był taki jeden mój film gdzie co ja tam powiedziałem coś takiego jak: 'szczurze mówiąc troche to trudne' tak powiedziałem". ''(kawałek słychać na reuploadzie). Opis Był to stream bez obrazu, widać było tylko zdjecie z ryjcem Wąsacza. Klocuch rozmawiał z widzami, odpowiadał na pytanie, a w tle puszczał różne fajne muzyczki. Miał włączone donejty i wielu ludzi przysyłało mu pieniądze, jednak mówił, żeby nie dawać i dziwił się, że w ogóle jest taka opcja. Dużo, bo w sumie przynajmniej 50zł dał mu jakiś bogaty użytkownik unko https://www.wykop.pl/wpis/23986857/klocuch-jak-sie-unko-odpali-i-mu-da-400-to-moze-po/. Na lajwie obecny był Dem, który pisał na czacie. Klocuch przywitał się z nim, widząc go tam. Odpowiedzi na pytania i cytaty *''Zrób rysowanko w Paint. zrobiłbym, fajny pomysł nawet xrangnar, ale nie umiem jeszcze tutaj robić takich, ale jak się naucze to będze. Ja jeszcze nic tu nie umiem, tak tylko włączyłem i tak, a nie umiem *''O, Dem się pyta, gdzie jest film cukierek. A co, nie ma?'' *''Skąd wy wiecie, czy takie stare filmy w ogóle'' *''Co sądzisz o łysinie NRGeeka? (śmiech) fajna jest, nawet dobrze zrobiona, ale nie... chyba ma kreskę'' *''Co sądzisz o brodzie Dema? Fajna, ale ciekawe jak by wyglądał, jakby miał same wąsy jak ten Wąsacz'' *''Grzegorz pyta, czy grałem ostatnio w coś fajnego. Zaraz ci powiem.............Nie'' *''Youtuberem? Nie wiem, czy ja jestem'' *''Czemu mam Wąsacza na obrazku, a nie głównego Jida? Np bo nie wiem, akurat miałem na komputerze.'' Ale zauważyłem, że wolicie Wąsacza niż Jida. Nawet się zdziwiłam, bo myślałem, że Jid... myślałem, ze lepszy *''Batłomiej: pytasz się, kiedy druga część z wiedźmina kabaretu, ale nie powiem ci, bo nie wiem'' *''Jan Kowalski, jak Jid nie umie się ubrać. Właśnie fajnie jest ubrany. No ale tam w ogóle, w tym filmie dużo jest ludzi fajnie ubranych'' *''Czy Siwego lubię? Tak, fajny jest siwy. Ale jest siwy, co minus'' *''Czy będzie 3 część tureckich problemów? No ja bym zrobił, nie? Zrobiłbym, ale... tylko że... kruci czekajcie chwilę, bo wodę mam gazowaną i... i by mi znowy te turki będą usuwały i nie wiem, czy z tego co będzie, nie?'' *''Ktoś tu, że z kamerą... Ale nie umiem'' *''Patryk, tureckie problemy są fajne, bo nie ma murzynów. A fajnie by było, gdyby był jeden murzyn chociaż'' *''z tureckich problemów 2 ja tam dużo nie usunęłem, ale tam trochę widzicie jest taki pozmieniany obraz, takie pozmieniane, bo to mi usuwali, ale ja wrzucę... wrzucę na coś innego niz jutube i tam będziecie mogli zobaczyc całe normalnie'' *''Ile miałeś kanałów na jutubie? No dwa, jak liczę dobrze to dwa.'' *''Jaka jest twoja ulubiona łysość?'' No taka dobra. okrągła i błyszczą... jak jest dobrze zrobiona *''No nie wiem, jak się tureckie problemy nazywają w telewizji, nie pamiętam, coś tylko ty albo nie wiem'' *''Tak, Nrgeek ma nawet dobrą łysość''. Nie wiem. Ja myślę, że łysość z kreską jest lepsza, bo to jest bardziej prawdziwe. *''Nie Turecki Wąsacz, ty jesteś najlepszy, nie ja'' *''Lepiej jest robić kabaret nowy jakiś całkiem, a nie robić że kolejne częśći ja myślę że tak lepeij ale jak coś fajne znajde do zrobię 2 część i trzecią'' *''Nie no ja mam włoski, wiecie'' *''Czy jestem chintolem? nie!'' *''Powiedziałbym ci, ale nie oglądam formuły 1 to nie wiem'' *''Czy ukradłeś kiedyś cebulę? nie ukradłem wtedy by do mnie przyszedł listonosz i bym miał problemy, nie chcę'' *''No zagubieni są nawet fajne, ale tam potem baardzo pomącili, nie wiadomo było o co cho, ale tak do drugiej tej serii tych odcinków było fajne'' *''Nie nigdy nie ukradłem nic, nie jestem jak złodziej'' *''Tak, lubię przyrodę, przyroda jest fajna'' *''Jeny, tysiąc ludzi! Tysiąc... to dużo'' *''Co? Mówicie, że Bąsy (?) to jak Poszukiwacz? Ja tu nie będę nikogo obrażał'' *''Damain Kmita, mogłeś to za to 5zł kupić sobie chipsy, a... ale dziękuję. Ja nie wiedziałem, że wy możecie mi dawać pieniądze i teraz nie um.. a dobre'' *''Jeny! Oskarek89pl dał mi 25zł za nic. To jest dziwne, ale ja dziekuję, a nndymirtarmis (?) dał mi ach, 10zł też za nic.'' *''Wiktoria, też dziękuję za pieniadze, ale nie... nie dawajcie. Albo... znaczy... wiadomo, róbcie jak chcecie'' *''unko dziękuję, 25zł na chipsy to chyba na sto (śmiech) dziekuję'' *''Grzegorz, już nie dawaj, dziękuję'' Ciekawostki *Na uwagę zasługuje fakt, że Dem nadawał na żywo tego samego wieczora i używał tam klocuchowego słownictwa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0ZE84YYHKY&t=2m2s. na żywo czesc, streamy Klocucha i Dema.jpg|korelacja czasowa pomiędzy streamami Klocucha i Dema na żywo Klocuch stream Dem czesc.jpg|Dem na czacie żegna się z Klcocuhem, bo musi iść spać na żywo Klocuch stream Dem czesc screen użytkownika cybulion.jpg na żywo czesc, donejt, bogacz.jpg|jeden z donejtów od widzów Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha Kategoria:Streamy Kategoria:Usunięte Kategoria:Historia Klocucha